Harry Potter and the New Girl
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: suspicious things happen when a new student comes to Hogwarts *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Harry Potter and the New Girl~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day in the middle of the school year, Dumbledore announced to everyone that there was a new student coming to Hogwarts. She had been homeschool but her parents were murdered by Voldemort so she was going to Hogwarts to keep learning.

She was a really pretty girl. She was a pureblood but she wasn't stuck up about it. That's why her parents were killed, because they were purebloods but they didn't support Voldemort. Her name was Stefaeniye.

She was sorted in front of everyone. She was a Gryffindor.

She went to sit down with Harry and Hermione and Ron because she knew all about them and thought that they would be good friends.

"Hi, I'm Stefaeniye," she said.

"Hi," Harry said. "I'm Harry."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said.

"Ron," Ron said.

"So your parents were killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked. "I'm so sorry."

Stefaeniye tried not to cry. She really issed her parents. She just nodded.

"What if he comes after you?" Ron asked.

"Well that's why I'm at Hogwarts," Stefaeniye said. "Nothing bad can happen to me here!"

"We'll protect you if anything happens," Harry said. "After all I've fought Voldemort loads of times."

"Thanks!" Stefaeniye said. She knew she was going to have a great time here.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Harry Potter and the New Girl~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Stefaeniye had never seen a Quidditch game because her parents were always in hiding from Voldemort and oculd never take her to one. So Harry invited her to watch the next Quidditch game.

Stefaeniye was so excited because the game was so interesting. It was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry played really well and Gryffindor won the game! Everybody cheered really loudly.

After the game, Harry went to talk to Stefaeniye.

"Did you like the game?" he asked.

"Yes," Stefaeniye said. Then she blushed because she really liked Harry and she was glad they were friends and he was talking to her.

Harry smiled and Stefaeniye blushed again. "Good," Harry said.

"Wanna go to the party for the game in the common room?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Okay," Harry said.

Stefaeniye blushed again. They were going to the part"Wanna go to the party for the game in the common room?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Okay," Harry said.

Stefaeniye blushed again. They were going to the party together, that was almost like a date!

They went to the common room together and had a lot of fun at the party.

At the party, Stefaeniye confessed to Hermione that she likes Harry.

"I think he likes you too," Hermione said.

"Really?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said. "Do you think Ron likes me?"

Stefaeniye gasped. Hermione had a crush on Ron? This was shocking news!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Harry Potter and the New Girl~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Stefaeniye made up her mind to tell Harry that she liked him, when Dumbledore called everyone into the Great Hall for an assembly.

"There are Death Eater spies posing as students here, and Voldemort is coming," he said. "We caught most of the spies, but we know one of you out there is actually a Death Eater."

Harry looked at Stefaeniye. It wasn't a coincidence that she got there right before Death Eater spies. She _had_ to be one! He kind of liked her but now he couldn't trust her.

Stefaeniye was scare.d She knew the Death Eaters and Voldemort were coming after her because she was pureblood but hung out with muggle-borns. That was the reason Voldemort killed her parents.

Everyuone went back to their common rooms after the announcement. The teachers started watching everyone to find out who the last Death Eater spy was.

"I'm really scared," Stefaeniye said to her friends. "I think Voldemort's coming after me."

"You should be scared, spy," Harry said. He was angry.

"I'm not the spy!" Stefaeniye said. "I'm not a Death Eater!"

"I think you are," Harry said. "It makes sense!"

"I believe Stefaeniye," Hermione said.

"I believe Harry!" Ron said.

Stefaeniye felt bad. Not only was she losing Harry, but she was making Ron and Hermione fight too!

~*~To Be Continued~*~

((a/n: sooo I don't know who the Death Eater should be! Pls review and give me your suggestions~!))


End file.
